An Unlikely Hero
by CasperAndCrutches
Summary: Isabelle Trevelyan thinks that it's her duty as a mage to attend the Conclave. Katherine Trevelyan thinks that it's her duty to do what's best for herself and those she cares about. When Katherine heads to the Conclave to try and reach her sister, they stumble upon a plot that runs far deeper than either of them could imagine. OC / OC ; OC / Cullen
1. Prequel: Katherine Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: So sadly I do not own any of Bioware's Dragon Age Inquisition. Unfortunately... But onto the main story!**

 **A/N: Hello everyone! So I spam uploaded 6 chapters for this new story. All 6 are prequels to a story that will follow the Inquisitor from DA:I! However, Crutches and I wanted to write some prequel chapters so that you all have a bit of background on each of our characters!** **The first 3 chapters are for Katherine and the next 3 are for Isabelle!** **I'm going to start writing the actual story for DA:I pretty soon!**

 **Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

 **-Casper**

My name is Lady Katherine Trevelyan and I'm the eldest daughter of House Trevelyan of Ostwick. I have a younger brother and 3 younger sisters. The next oldest daughter is my sister Isabelle. Growing up my sister and I were very close. As soon as we were able to hold a bow, our father began teaching us how to hunt. I have fond memories of those times. Unfortunately those times couldn't last forever.

"Katherine. Come here if you want to say goodbye to your sister."

I glared at my mother as she ushered me towards the front door.

"Now dear, I need you to act like a young lady. You are my eldest daughter and I need you to act appropriately. There are a lot of people outside. It's quite an honor for Isabelle to be going to the Circle at such a young age. 'Such magnificent talent' they said."

I rolled my eyes. Magnificent talent, as if she cared about that. 'Magic is meant to serve man' and all that, yet as soon as my sister began showing signs of magic, our mother couldn't even stand being in the same room as her. I brightened as soon as I saw Izzy. I went to rush over to her but my mother held me back. Ah yes, act like a lady. It would be undignified for Lady Katherine Trevelyan to rush, especially in front of so many important people. But, dealing with her later would be a nightmare if I completely ignored her so I just increased my speed.

As I neared my sister, I could tell that she was nervous. The air was slightly chillier around her and I noticed that the ground had started to freeze over. It brought me back to when she first began showing signs of having magical talent.

"Push me again!" Izzy shouted as I pushed her on the swing.

"No more! I'm exhausted. You're heavy for someone so little."

"Am not!"

"Are too."  
"Am not!"

I shake my head at my sister, only 6 years old and already a troublemaker. I ignored her and lay down on the ground.

"Maybe in a little bit okay. I want to just lie here."

She sat down next to me.

"Is mama mad that you started teaching me how to shoot a bow? I know she yelled at you for something."

I shook my head. That girl was too observant for her own good. But I also knew that trying to change the subject wouldn't work and Iz is the only person I can't manage to convince in a lie. It could be quite annoying at times.

"Yes, but don't worry about it. She would've found something else to get mad about. You liked the little lesson right?"

The smile that grew across Isabelle's face said it all. "Yes!"

"Well then it was worth it all right?"

With the carefree joy of someone so young, despite Iz only being 4 years younger, she ran off and started tossing the ball she had up and down in the air.

I was enjoying the peace and quiet that came from being outside when I heard Iz start to cry. I looked over to see that Iz had thrown her ball into the tree and it had gotten stuck. I got up and quickly moved over to the tree, this happened on a consistent basis. As I started to climb I noticed that the ball and gotten stuck farther out than usual. When I got to the correct height, I started inching my way out towards the ball. As I got farther away from the tree trunk, the branch continued to get smaller and smaller. I was only about 3 feet from the ball when I heard a *snap* and then I was falling through the air.

The branch had only been about 15 feet up, but I landed awkwardly. I heard a snapping sound which was immediately followed by intense pain to my left leg. I felt tears come to my eyes and almost cried out when Iz ran over and touched my leg.

"Kat! Kat! Are you alright? Oh Andraste. Your leg!"

Before I could try to have Iz calm down, my entire leg began to numb and when I sat up, I noticed my entire left leg had been frozen in ice.

"Does that feel better? I hope so. It scared me at first but then I realized it might feel better if I continued so I did!"

I looked at Iz's face, shining with excitement and I couldn't bring myself to tell her that what she had just done would tear the two of us apart.

I later told her that she shouldn't tell our mother just yet, hoping that what she did was a fluke and it wouldn't ever manifest again. But less than two days later, Iz accidentally froze the dining room table. During dinner. Within a week we had Templar and Circle officials inside our house, telling us that they hadn't seen such raw power and control in someone her age in many years. They told us that they would be leaving the next day.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt my foot begin to slip. I looked down to see the ground around Iz was exceptionally icy.

"Iz!" I prodded her shoulder gently.

She turned and when she saw it was me, she threw her arms around me. "I don't want to go!"

I rubbed her back as she wept in my arms. "I know, I know." I pulled away from her in order to look at her. "But just think of all the cool stuff you'll get to learn! It'll be fun!"

"But I won't get to see you! I heard the scary men over there say that no visitors are allowed at the Circle."

"It's okay. We'll figure something out! Besides, you'll write to me right?"  
"Every week! Don't forget to write me back!"

The Templars reached for my sister. I saw that she was about to fight them so I quickly whispered to her.

"Hey now, be strong okay. No crying. Do what they say. It'll make things easier okay?"

She took a deep breath, sighed and nodded.

She turned her back and was lifted onto the horse with a Templar and before I could say another word, they galloped away.


	2. Prequel: Katherine Chapter 2

I walked up to the door to the parlor, took a deep breath and prepared for an inquisition. Despite the trouble I knew this would cause, I had no other option.

"Mother?"

"Yes Katherine?"

"I was wondering if you had heard from Isabelle at all recently? I haven't received any letters from her in over a month."

"Why would I have? Honestly Katherine. You haven't seen Isabelle in 5 years. Why do you insist on this close contact?"

I was outraged at her comment but refrained from shouting.

"How can you say that? Despite her being a mage she is still your daughter. And she is doing your bidding and the bidding of the chantry. She has done all that she can do and you still hate her!"

My mother shook my head at me like I was a child and simply said "She's a mage."

I didn't bother with a response as I turned and walked out of the parlor. I went outside to the stables, saddled my horse Moonlight and grabbed my bow. I went out into the woods to hunt, it always calmed my nerves and it infuriated my mother. A double win situation for me.

It was exceptionally odd that I hadn't heard from Izzy. In the 5 years that she had been gone, we had been in communication almost weekly that entire time. A little over a month back, I stopped receiving letters from Iz. At first I thought that she was just busy and had forgotten but when a month passed and I still hadn't heard anything I began to worry. Thinking on it now, I stopped receiving letters just after I argued with mother about my duty as the heir to House Trevelyan. The more I thought about it, I wouldn't be surprised if she had something to do with my missing letters.

A few hours later I had a plan. Obviously talking to my mother was out of the question so I was left to try something a little riskier. Over the years, Iz had asked for some items in her letters. Mother wouldn't give me the money for it and father wouldn't stand up to her so I was left with few options. Unwilling to not get my sister the few items she wanted, I began hunting and selling the meat on my own in the nearby village.

Sometimes I sold to a middle man rather than directly to customers and sometimes they were not completely law abiding citizens. Over the last year or so I had heard rumors of a man in the area who was able to disappear without a trace. My plan was to track this man down and convince him to teach me how to do that. Like I said, not my best plan ever but I was out of options.

It took some time, almost two weeks to be precise, but I finally found a trace of him. He apparently spent his spare time in the bar currently in front of me. It looked like it was ready to fall apart at any minute but I didn't let that deter me. I walked in, ordered some sort of drink and sat in the corner to look. I was looking around when I saw a man that fit the only description I had.

I left my untouched drink on the table and walked over to him. I sat down and addressed him. Using the only name I had for him I spoke with a confidence that I did not feel.

"Would you happen to know a man named Silvio?"

He looked at me intently for a moment. "Possibly. What would a young woman such as yourself want with such a man?"

I almost rolled my eyes at him. Did he really think he was getting information out of me without telling me something concrete in return? I grew up with Lady Yolanda Herondale, an aristocrat and a fierce lover of The Game.

"I suppose it depends on who I'm talking to."

He stared at me intently again before speaking. "Alright. I am Silvio. What do you want?"

"Is it true that you can make it seem like you are invisible?"

"That is true. Why?"

"Teach me."

He had been taught well because no surprise showed on his face.

"Why would I do that little one?"

I glanced around quickly before saying quietly "Because I am Lady Katherine Trevelyan and I'm sure that you could stand to have a noblewoman owe you."

"Of course I could. But that begs the question. This is not generally an accepted skillset for a noblewoman. Not here anyway. Why do you want to do this?"

I was now at an impasse, I did not want to inform him that I wanted to sneak into a Circle, but if I didn't tell him the truth then he might not teach me. I decided to bridge the two.

"My sister. I haven't been allowed to see her in almost 5 years. Recently I stopped receiving letters from her and I want to go and check that she's alright."

Perfect. None of that was a lie. I might've withheld a little information but that won't hurt him.

"Well, you're still holding something back. Although your ability to not let that show on your face is impressive for someone of your age. But you have me intrigued. I accept your proposal."

The next month was a complete blur. I met up with Silvio in the dead of night, continued to carry out all of my duties during the day, and found time to sleep somewhere in between. Despite Silvio's comments that some people cannot manage to stealth themselves at all and that those who can can take up to 6 months to learn it, I practiced all the time determined to succeed.

One afternoon I was practicing in the woods when I felt something different that all of the other times I had tried. I got my answer when my horse started looking around for me. I figured out how to reappear, but I startled my horse and she took off leaving me alone.

That night I met up with Silvio and showed him what I had accomplished.

"Honestly Kat, I'm impressed. It's rare for someone to be able to learn this so quickly. Also, you're quite adept at it. The level of 'invisibility' that accompanies stealth is very much dependent on each individual person. I've never met someone so new, who is as unseen as you are."

I was delighted at the news and my happiness must have shown because he laughed.

"I think that you are ready to sneak into the Circle my dear."

I wasn't even surprised that he knew. My name combined with a little digging and it would've been very easy to piece everything together.

Despite only knowing him for a month, I felt very close to Silvio. I quickly threw my arms around him.

"Thank you. You have no idea what this means to me."

"You're welcome my dear. I've seen you eyeing my daggers recently, I know you're proficient with a bow, but maybe you'd like to learn how to use knives when you return?"  
"Really? Yes! Yes! Thank you!"

"Now go. I do believe Ostwick is a bit of a journey. You'd best go prepare. We'll meet again in a week."

A few days later I managed to convince my mother that I wanted to go into Ostwick to look at the latest fashion. Delighted that I was showing interest in something appropriate, she was more than happy to send me off. I was sent with a couple of our guards but with a little bit of bribery and some convincing lies, I convinced them to leave me be when we reached Ostwick. Let them think I was off spending time with a boy, that was safer than the truth.

I spent the day around the circle looking at their defenses. I quickly discovered that getting in would be the easy part. A Circle is designed to keep people in, not out. That night I snuck into the Circle. The next part was to find my sister. That was excessively difficult, a Circle is huge and it wasn't like I could stop and ask for directions. I had been wandering for about an hour and a half and I was beginning to tire from the constant energy drain of keeping myself invisible.

I was about to turn around when I heard footsteps. Despite being invisible, I quickly hid in a windowsill. I didn't want someone to run into me.

"It's probably nothing Isabelle. You need to focus on your studies. You have so much promise. You have the potential to undergo your Harrowing in only a few short years. But you need to concentrate."

"I understand Enchanter Lydia. I just don't know why she hasn't responded to any of my letters."

I almost fell out of the window when I saw a Iz walking down the hall with another mage who looked to be in her 30s. Iz was taller, and obviously about to hit puberty, but she still looked like the baby sister that left 5 years ago. I quickly grabbed a scrap piece of paper, scribbled a note, tossed it on the floor in front of them and made some sort of noise near the ground to grab their attention.

Enchanter Lydia picked up the note.

"What is it Enchanter?"

"I'm not sure. It just says 'Is there a cat in my room?' "

Thank goodness that the Enchanter was still looking at the paper because the look on Izzy's face would've given it away. That girl is an awful liar. I was pretty proud of that note. Anytime she would go to her room and I would be there, she would joke that there was a cat in her room. I had been hoping that she remembered and that she would make an excuse to go to her room.

"Enchanter Lydia, would you mind if I went to meditate for a little bit before our next lesson? Maybe it'll help me relax and focus."

"Of course! I'll see you for your next lesson."

Izzy walked off and walked into an empty classroom. She quickly shut the door and pushed a chair underneath it to "lock" it.

"Kat. Is that you?"

I reappeared behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and crushed me into a hug.  
"Let me look at you! Oh how you've grown! You look so much older." I exclaimed.

"Look at you! You have breasts! And a waist. You're so pretty! Oh I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too!"

Izzy then pulled back with a terrified look on her face.

"What are you doing here?! If the Templars find out…"

"I haven't been getting any letters from you and I kept sending you letters but still no response. I needed to make sure you were all right!"

"I stopped receiving letters from you as well! I tried sending you letters but nothing ever came back."

I sighed. "I guess I was right. About 2 and a half months ago, I got into an argument with mother about acting appropriately as the heir to House Trevelyan." I scoffed before continuing. "I guess she decided to cut off our contact after our argument. I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be! The real question is how did you do that?! You turned invisible."

"Well, I needed a way to come see you. So I found a guy in town. He taught me and he's going to teach me to work with daggers now! Now tell me about your studies!"

She laughed. "Some things never change."


	3. Prequel: Katherine Chapter 3

**A/N: So this is the last chapter for Katherine! Get ready to get to know her sister Isabelle Trevelyan!**

 **-Casper**

"Silvio?" I call out as I unlock his house and walk in. In the past few years that I've been studying under Silvio, we've become close. Almost like a family. He's not in the living space so I walk upstairs into the training space.

The training space was a large, bright open space. It had once been 2 bedrooms, but with a little creativity and some hard work, it had been converted into a large space that was perfect for training. As I walk in I notice that Silvio is deep in discussion with a dark skinned man. I observe Silvio's face, he is not happy to be talking to whomever this man is.

I begin to walk in and Silvio notices me. In an exceptionally stealthy manor, and one that I wouldn't have noticed had I not known him for so long, he shakes his head at me. Recognizing the disappear command, I do exactly that. I blend into the shadows and move to a place that I could still hear the conversation.

"You need to do a mission Silvio. They aren't happy with you. You're one of the best and that's allowed you some leeway, but if you keep this up they may revoke your position here and pull you back."

"For someone of my age and gender, this isn't a one man job!"

"Look, figure it out. I was sent with a message. I'm not here to bargain with you. They'll be here in one week and they'll only be here for the night."

Silvio nods his head. "I understand."

Without wasting any time, the man turns and leaves the house.

As soon as he exits and I can't be heard, I reappear and speak jokingly to Silvio.

"So he was another Crow. To be honest, I'm a little underwhelmed. I thought he'd be taller."

He swivels his head to face me.

"Wait, you know?"  
I laugh at that.

"Of course I know. You've taught me well."

He shakes his head before dryly telling me "I suppose I have."

I walk over and sit down next to him.

He looks at me. "How long have you known?"

"I realized it pretty soon after we started training."  
"And you don't mind."

I shrug my shoulders. "No. It was your business. The skills that you're teaching me only have so many professions that they work with. How can I complain about that, especially since I'm the one that wanted to start this. So what's the job?"

He looks at me for a moment before apparently deciding that it's not worth the effort to hide it.

"An Orlesian nobleman is going to be at a party this weekend. Someone has hired the crows to take him out where he'll be discovered. But they want it done stealthily."

I fall silent as I think it over. I come up with a plan but I realize that acting on it will change everything. I take a deep breath to calm my nerves before I voice what I'm thinking.

"Well, I have a plan. The party is the de Launcet's right?"

He nods.

"Well, I happen to be invited to that party. How about I fulfill that contract?"

Silvio jumps to his feet. "Wait, what? How? Why?!"

I calmly stand "You and I both know that I've been mixing your poisons since we realized that I'm much better at it than you are. I've been working on a poison, of my own design, that I think should make it look like he died of natural causes. If it doesn't, well he'll still be dead."

"If you do this, I won't be able to hide it from the Crows. This is a test, they'll most likely have someone there to watch."  
"I know. I could use a job anyways." I joke.

"I'm serious. They may not like you anyways. You weren't raised like a traditional crow. It's brutal and deadly and they start exceptionally young."

"I know. But this job is almost suicidal for you and if you don't complete it you're a dead man. I know what pull you back means."

Silvio opens his mouth but I quickly place my hand on his. "It's okay. I've got this. It's not like you could stop me anyways."

I walk in through the front door surprised at the easy entry. All of the men entering the house had been gently patted down. Apparently this Orlesian noble had connections to the crown and had had over 10 assassination attempts in the past year.

Noblewomen however, were not considered a threat because after verifying my identity, they just waved me on through. I wander around the room, mingling as I go. I quickly determine my exit strategy in case things go south.

I'm wandering around when I'm interrupted by a young man.  
"Would you like to dance?"

I accept with a small smile and use the dance to search the room for my target. I quickly spot him and when the dance is over, I excuse myself.

I make my way over towards my target and as I reach the group I stumble. One of the men catches my arm and helps steady me.

I nervously move my hands around and begin to babble.

"Oh thank you so much. I can't believe that I'm so clumsy. I'm just so nervous."

One of the men hands me a glass of champagne. "Why are you nervous dear?"  
"Oh I've never really liked parties, I tend to stand in the corner the entire time."

The same man who handed me the champagne speaks again.

"That I doubt. A young beautiful woman such as yourself? Well, if you don't mind the company, I'd be more than happy to show you the excitement that venturing beyond the corners of the room can offer."

I smile at him. "I'd love that. Thank you."

We stand around talking and mingling. Finally I see my opportunity when I see my target place his drink down on the table in front of us. I discreetly add my poison into my drink and with a little careful shifting, I manage to exchange the drinks.

I then asked someone if they would like to dance. Within a few minutes, I'm on the dance floor. I try to focus on the man I'm dancing with, I have to keep my image as a slightly shy noblewoman intact. It takes everything in me to not watch my target, thankfully I don't have to wait too long. Just as the current song ended, a strangled cry tore through the room. I turn around to see my target lying on the ground. I rush over with my dance partner and stand in a group of people huddled around the unnaturally still man.

We all move to the side when a doctor show up, and when he is pronounced as dead, a gasp tears through the room. I let myself be ushered to a chair and within a few minutes the head of security was kneeling in front of me.

"Lady Katherine Trevelyan?"

I glance up at him, ensuring that my face shows the appropriate level of shock and when I speak, my voice carries a slight wobble to it.

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"I'm not sure. I was dancing and I heard a noise. When I turned to look, he was lying there on the floor. I don't even really know who he is, I just met him this evening. I mean, I stood around the same table. I don't even know his name. It's just so horrible, this sort of thing has never happened to me."

I let out a soft sob at the end of my narrative. When I look at the man in front of me, I see the look I was hoping to see. Understanding and pity.

"Well, that's all I needed. Although, we may need to contact you later, is that okay?"

I sniffle a bit and nod my head.

"Of course, but I don't know how much help I'll be. Is it alright if I go now?"

"Absolutely. Have a nice night my lady."

I nod my head in acknowledgement and then shuffle out of the room. I make my way to my carriage and ask to be taken home. I keep up the distraught appearance until I reach my room. I quickly change and sneak out my window heading straight for Silvio's.

"It's done."

Silvio jumps at the sound of my voice.

"And they don't suspect a thing?"

"No, although I would recommend that I don't keep appearing at the site of dead men. There's no proof but that suspicion would be unwanted."

"I completely agree Lady Herondale."

I turn to face the new voice and see that the speaker is one of the servants from the party.

"I assume that you were the Crow sent to watch the party? I saw you, dressed as a servant."

He nods his head.

"Observant, but yes. I was sent to observe. I assume that you slipped something into his drink?"

"Actually it was my drink, and I switched drinks with him. But yes, I poisoned him."

"Well, it was effective. I was there when the prognosis was given, it's been determined as natural causes. An unfortunate accident. Well done."

I nod my head in acknowledgement.

"So what now?"

The man now looked slightly concerned.

"I'm not sure. I need to talk to my superiors. Technically Silvio was supposed to carry out the assassination. You are also a potential liability."

I smile, this was exactly the opening that I was looking for.

"Well, as you heard earlier I can't be seen appearing at parties where a bunch of people die, it's suspicious. But I'm sure that the Crows could use the access that my name gets me. It's something that you don't have. Also, despite what tonight showed, I am quite capable of doing things from the shadow. I'd prefer that to be honest."

"What are you saying?"

"Make me a crow. I'll work for you. It's easy for me to move around as I wish."

The man opens and closes his mouth a few times before nodding his head.

"I will put forth your proposal. I will return."

Then without another word, he turns on his heel and walks out the door. I turn to look at Silvio.

"That went as well as could be expected I suppose?"

He nods his head before replying.

"That man is one of the Crows best observers. If he was impressed by what you did tonight, then you did well. Despite not wanting this for you, I'm proud of you. Now go, you don't want to be seen missing tonight."

I realize that he's absolutely correct so I quickly hurry out the door and into the night.

"My lady?"

I look over to see Carolyn, our housekeeper, looking slightly confused.

"Yes Carolyn?"

"There's somebody at the door for you. They say they know you."

"Show them in here then."

"Yes milady."

I remain sitting and that's how I'm found with Carolyn returns.

"Thank you that will be all Carolyn."

With a quick curtsy, she leaves the room and I am left alone with the strange Crow that I met a few weeks ago.

"I'm here as the servant of a lord that you met at a party."

I nod my head at the explanation.

"What do you want?"

"They've accepted your terms."

The shock must've shown on my face because he chuckled.

"I'll admit, I was shocked too. You weren't raised our way. You have a family, although I suspect that's partially why they agreed. You do realize that they could be used as collateral correct?"

I drop my gaze to the ground before responding.

"I know, but Silvio is family as well."

I laugh at the concern written on his face.

"Don't worry, you can tell them I said that. I know they already realize it so it's not new information. On that topic, Silvio. I know that the past mission was expected to be his last. Did they say anything?"

"No, but I suspect if they think they could use him against you, he'll be fine. I must go, but they have a mission for you. You're to meet with another Crow in Denerim, in a place called the Pearl. He'll explain more, including how you'll receive your payments."

"Okay. Whose my contact?"

"Zevran, ask for Zevran."


	4. Prequel: Isabelle Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is the beginning of the POV for Isabelle! Timeline wise, this is set after all of Kat's prequel chapters! There are three chapters for Isabelle and all of them were written by Crutches! Thanks for reading!**

 **-Casper**

The day started out the same as any other. Get up, head to the Chantry before anyone else was up and make it to the library to read some, to help me relax and prepare me for the day. Vahari would meet me there and we'd head to breakfast. I had a class to teach on the art of potion making in the morning and I'd stay there until lunchtime. But today, the meatballs looked like they'd been soaked in darkspawn blood, so I excused myself and was going to head to my room to grade some papers.

Vahari had said her latest apprentice had shown an appreciation for magical theory, I'll need to talk to Senior Enchanter Lydia about taking on an extra student. I also have to arrange travel arrangements for me to meet Divine Justinia V at the Grand Cathedral for my promotion to senior enchanter. There's also some papers that I have to grade for…

"Enchanter Isabelle?" First Enchanter Dahlia breaks me out of my thoughts as I'm exiting the mess hall.

"Yes, First Enchanter?" I turn around immediately and give the First Enchanter a smile, she's always been nice to me, even after I came back from Ferelden. "What can I do for you?"

"I have some important business that I need to attend to in Cumberland, could you lead the children in the reading of the Chant of Light until I return?" First Enchanter Dahlia looks at me, a frantic look in her eyes that is concealed by a calm demeanor and a soft tone, looks that I've often found on Kat's face.

"Of course, First Enchanter..." I barely speak before she's already walking away. "First Enchanter! May I ask what's wrong?"

"Everything's fine, Isabelle. I simply have some things to take care of. Tell the children I am simply not feeling well," First Enchanter Dahlia states before walking off and I'm left with a million questions.

I quickly turn around and head back into the mess hall and retake my seat amongst my friends, even though most of them are much older than me or a few years younger than I am. The older friends are skilled mages who I have spent much time with, trying to learn everything I can. Or others, like Vahari, are people who were my apprentices who have since passed their Harrowing's.

But Vahari is not just a good friend, she is someone who understands me and is probably my best friend, besides Will. She was only a few years younger than me when I became her mentor. She was my first apprentice. She, like me, was slightly alienated from the rest of her peers due to her magical abilities. And she may look like a small, innocent elf, but she's one of the sassiest people I know.

"Vahari," I tap her shoulder and the small elf turns and gives me a smirk.

"Back already, Belle? Just can't get enough of me, I see..." Vahari mentions and I just roll my eyes.

"In your dreams, V," I laugh before getting serious. "Dahlia asked me to take over the Chantry service for the children the next few nights. So you're coming with me."

"What? Children, you said? Nope," Vahari shakes her head adamantly. I just glare at her and give her a look that says, 'you're coming with me whether you like it or not.'

"Fine..." Vahari grumbles and I just smile as we walk out and make our way downstairs towards the Chantry.

"Thank you, V," I drawl out with a smirk.

"Have you noticed the Templars acting weird?" Vahari asks me softly, glancing behind us to make sure the hallway is empty.

"Who wouldn't?" I ask in response, placing a light-hearted smile on my face because a Templar is walking by.

"And with Dahlia leaving?" Vahari presses me.

"V, I don't know any more than you do right now," I tell her as we stop right outside the Chantry door. She doesn't say anything so I continue moving.

"I hate you, Belle," I hear Vahari say as I open the door and we enter the Chantry full of little kids.

"Isabelle!" I hear my newest apprentice, a little girl about 7 years old with an infectious smile who goes by the name of Elaina.

I wave my fingers at her and smile at the rest of the little children, all who go very silent and just stare at Vahari and I.

"Hello everyone, for those of you that we've have not yet been able to meet, I am Isabelle Trevelyan and this is Vahari Mahariel," I say and those who didn't know me, are now dead silent, their mouths slightly open as they stare at me in awe. "Unfortunately, First Enchanter Dahlia isn't feeling well and asked us to oversee your session today."

"Is it true you knew the Hero of Ferelden?" I hear a young boy call out.

"It is. I had the pleasure of knowing Elissa Theirin, or as she was known as back then, Elissa Cousland," I state and nothing gets accomplished for the first 15 minutes of the hour long session. Kids ask me all sorts of questions pertaining to Elissa, Alistair, and anything else that pertains to the Fifth Blight, including darkspawn.

"Speaking of darkspawn, can anyone tell me where they come from?" I propose and a few kids raise their hands up quickly. I point at the boy who got his hand up first.

"The Deep Roads!" the little boy grins.

"Yes, but where do they originally come from?" I propose but nobody raises their hands. "It is said that is was a group of magi who tried entering the Golden City, but in the process tainted it and themselves. When they returned, they were the very first darkspawn."

"Is this why the Templars keep us here?" I hear a little boy call out and my gaze glances nervously at the Templars standing guard.

"My mother told me that the Templars are here to protect us," Elaina quickly argues with the boy, her big smile replaced with a cold glare. That girl can change from angel to demon in 2 seconds flat.

"You are both right. Yes, we are brought to the Circle and watched by the Templars for the safety of others," I nod at the little boy, who looks extremely proud of himself. "But we are also kept here for the safety of ourselves."

"Let me tell you a story about my travels in Ferelden," I mention and all of the kids lean forward in anticipation. "Once there was a young boy, the son of a noble. The boy was loved very much by his parents, so much so that when his mother discovered that he had magical talent, she went to great lengths to protect him, or what she thought was protecting him."

"But as the boy grew older, his magic only grew and he had no way of controlling it. Without the proper training, the young boy was eventually possessed by a demon. This demon took control of his body and ended up raising the dead to wipe out the nearby village."

"That's when the Hero and the King showed up, they defended the village with everything they had, fighting deep into the night!" I can see the admiration in the children's eyes light up in fascination. "Once morning came and the undead retreated, the Hero and King recognized that the undead would keep coming. The only way to save the villagers would be to deal with the source of the problem, the young boy."

"The Hero and King fought their way through the front gates of the castle, up into boy's room to where the demon resided. Unable to kill the boy, the Hero and the King raced off to Kinloch Hold, home of the Circle in Ferelden, to get help. They raced back and had to go deep into the Fade to kill the demon that had taken hold of the young boy."

"But the Hero and King were successful and saved the life of the young boy, who then went to a Circle were he learned to harness his power. Because magic is a gift from the Maker, but when out of control, it can also become a curse."

"And this brings us back to the question of why the Templars are here. Yes, they are here to protect others from us, should someone not have full control of their magic or should they use it for evil purposes. But they are also here to protect us. Every single one of us is at constant risk. Even those who have already gone through their Harrowing. Should the worst happen, the Templars are here to protect us."

"Is there no way to protect someone from demons?" I hear a tiny girl, only about 5 years old speak up.

I fall silent, there is an answer of course, The Rite of Tranquility. But we don't have any Tranquil here. I knew of them, but I had never actually met one until Ferelden and my travels to other Circles. And the stories don't prepare you for how empty they actually are.

"There is only one way, but it comes at a terrible price. One that I hope none of you will ever have to pay," I say, but after a moment of silence I realize that this went darker than I thought it would, especially considering I'm talking to young children. "Now, I want you all to join me in reciting the Canticle of Transfiguration 1:2."

"Magic exists to serve man, and never to rule over him.

Foul and corrupt are they

Who have taken His gift

And turned it against His children.

They shall be named Maleficar, accursed ones.

They shall find no rest in this world

Or beyond.

"Now I'd like you to take a look at the Canticle of Erudition 2:1 and be ready to tell me what you make of the Scripture."

I'm a firm believer that the Scripture should be read and thought about alone, that way people come to their own conclusions about what it means. Having a Chantry mother read out quotes does nothing for people, it doesn't allow the actual words to mean different things for different people.

"They 'fought through the front gates?'" I hear Vahari ask as she moves next to me. "I thought that they used some secret passageway, one that you won't tell me about."

"That they did, and I can't give away the families' escape route," I mention, before slightly smiling. "Besides, I don't know if your lifelong dream is to ransack Redcliffe."

"I've always wanted to ransack a castle!" Vahari says enthusiastically and for a moment, I don't know if she's joking.

We continue on the lesson, mixing up reading small scriptures and analyzing them with actually getting up and playing small games, Vahari leading those. But when the session is almost up, that's when everything begins.

"Everyone down on the ground!" I hear the order come from a Templar, Ser Aldreck, who just entered the Chantry. The kids automatically drop down, they're still afraid that the Templars are going to beat them if they do one thing wrong. Vahari glances worriedly at me and I just walk up to Ser Aldreck, who I've always thought to be unreasonable and only in the order to gain power and status.

"What is the meaning..." I go to ask, but before I can ask my question, Aldreck's armored hand punches me in the face.

"Everyone do as you're told and you won't get hurt! Now get down on the ground!" Ser Aldreck shouts at Vahari, who I see slowly kneel down. As Aldreck moves to the front of the Chantry, I push myself to my feet. "Enchanter, your fame does not exempt you from the orders given by the Templar Order!"

"What gives you the right to come in here and interrupt our lesson!" I try keeping my voice low, but it begins to rise. Aldreck goes to hit me again, but this time I'm expecting it and I know how the Templars move through all my sparring with Alistair. "Give me a reason to stand down! Otherwise you are out of line and I will not hesitate to report you to the Knight-Commander!"

"Take her to her room!" Aldreck orders and two Templars come to grab me but I fight back, taking them down but two more come after them and I wasn't trained for this. The Templars bring me down and throw a kick to my gut for good measure. Elissa only taught me basic self-defense, mostly with a dagger that I don't have on me.

They drag me out of the Chantry and up the stairs to my room, throwing me in and grabbing my staff before locking the door behind me. What in Andraste's name is going on?

First Dahlia leaves for Cumberland practically unannounced. Then the Templars start acting completely weird. I knew Aldreck was an ass but I never thought he ever do something like that.

I pace around my room well into the night. By which time I've checked my broken rib and healed it as best I can. I've also checked out my window, which has been sealed shut with runes. It must be around midnight before my door opens again. Much to my surprise, it's the Knight-Commander.

"Knight-Commander..." I go to explain but he just raises a hand and takes a seat at my desk.

"Ser Aldreck went too far and I don't blame you for questioning him," Knight-Commander Bryson says quietly. "That being said, you should not have questioned him so vocally in front of the children."

"It was because the children were there that I felt pressured to do so!" I sit down on my bed. "He made them cower on the ground! And while yes, maybe I went about it the wrong way, his first reaction shouldn't have been to punch me!"

"Calm down, Enchanter," Knight-Commander Bryson states strongly and I try to bite my tongue, but it doesn't work.

"Only if you tell me what's going on!" I insist and the Knight-Commander just sighs.

"Word came last night that a mage from Kirkwall blew up the Chantry. The first enchanters are having an emergency meeting in Cumberland and the Templars have been ordered to tighten up security on the magi," Knight-Commander Bryson states simply, leaving me speechless. "We were told to lock everyone in their rooms until we informed all the Templars. Then we were going to be informing the new rules and regulations to the magi."

"What?"

"We have to confiscate your staff and any alchemist ingredients," Knight-Commander Bryson informs me and I just shrug.

"Aldreck already took my staff and I have all my potions in my cabinet at the lab," I mention. The Knight-Commander just nods, not questioning my word, as he stands up and walks out of my room, leaving the door open. But for the first time in hours, I feel no rush to go out there. Luckily, the first person I would've found afterwards came to me.

"Belle!" Vahari jumps on my bed and pulls me into a hug, before closely examining my face. "You're okay!"

"Of course I am, you didn't think I'd let a few Templars get the best of me, did you?" I ask, trying my best for a smile but Vahari just glares at me. "Fine. Maybe they did get me, but I'm terribly out of practice."

"They took my staff away," Vahari looks nervously at my door.

"Same. And they sealed my window shut," I mutter.

"I'm worried. If things keep progressing..."

"I know," I say, not even needing her to finish her thought for me to know where it's heading. I drop myself down to the floor near the edge of the bed and start feeling along the planks of wood.

"What are you doing?" Vahari whispers to me, glancing towards the door.

"Here it is," I smile as I find the loose plank, pulling it out of the ground as I glance towards the door, making sure no one is near. I reach down and pull out the bag that I had Kat smuggle in just after I got back from the Blight.

"What is that?" Vahari asks.

"Hopefully just a precaution," I tell her as I pull out the dagger and place it under my robes.

"Are you sure…"

The sound of footsteps outside silences Vahari immediately. Is this what the Circle's going to be like? People huddled in groups too afraid to speak? And we're in a good Circle, where there's hardly any corruption. Other places… I had barely any time in the Ferelden circle before Uldred ruined the place, but in that small time I realized how good the Circle at Ostwick is. In Ferelden people were always in the corners, fearful of templars finding them and punishing them. Just like Vahari and I are right now.

But our fears are unfounded when Will rushes into my room.

"I heard what Aldreck did, that bastard," Will grumbles as he takes a look at my face, which has had plenty of time to bruise. "You need to get this looked at, Izzy."

"It looks worse than it is," I mention and he just raises an eyebrow.

"Have you actually looked at it?" Will asks me and I just shrug.

"Something tells me that my face will be the least of our problems," I admit as I glance out my door, only to see a Templar stationed right outside my door.


	5. Prequel: Isabelle Chapter 2

I can't believe this has happened.

First the magi have to pay for blowing up that Chanty in Kirkwall, then some magi decides to try and murder Divine Justinia V, and then Grand Enchanter Fiona calls for a vote to decide independence?

Yes, conditions for magi were bad with all the restrictions, but the timing was absolutely horrid. I'm mostly all for independence for magi, we should at least be trained and then allowed out into the world and not locked up except for extreme circumstances. Now the Templars, except for a few like Will, are killing anyone they suspect is a mage.

We got out relatively unscathed. One apprentice died protecting a pair of children who, because of her, got out completely unharmed. But getting out was easy. We were trekking through the wilds with 25 children under the age of ten, 4 apprentices who hadn't made it to their Harrowing, 2 magi, 6 Templars, Will, Vahari, and I. Moving roughly 40 people moving through the woods isn't easy, or quiet.

We're currently sitting in a cave just a league away from Ostwick. A short walk away from where I grew up. I remember seeing a large lake when we were passing by, by the lake is a single oak tree. One of my few memories of before the Circle was when Kat and I were playing around and she was climbing the tree to retrieve a ball that I had gotten stuck up in the high branches. She slipped and broke her leg, I placed my hand on the break out of curiosity and accidentally coated her leg in ice, it was my first sign of magic. I had no idea what it meant, but Kat was old enough to know and made me promise to never tell anyone about what I did. But I accidentally froze the dining table in the middle of dinner two days later.

I get off the rock I had been sitting on and shove my mage robes into my bag. If I'm going to be walking amongst normal people, I can't look like a mage, especially with everyone probably thinking we're gonna blow up the nearest Chantry.

"Belle... is that...?" Vahari walks into the back corner of the cave where I had been for the past hour. I glance down at my outfit, it's vastly different from our loose robes that we wear. Elissa and Leliana insisted on a change in wardrobe for me. Something that would allow me to blend in more when heading into towns and villages. Not that it mattered back then, they were just horrified of the entire wardrobe I possessed. Now I'm grateful that they insisted, it'll make it much easier to head into towns to grab food and other supplies.

"My outfit from the Blight?" I ask as I pull on the gloves. Once the attack in the Circle happened, there wasn't much time, so I made sure to grab this bag, my staff, and what healing potions I could. There was so much more I wished I could've grabbed, but there wasn't time. "Yes, yes it is."

"Are you going somewhere?" Vahari sits down on the rock that I vacated.

"We need help, V," I shake my head. "There's a reason I brought us here. I used to play around these woods when I was a child."

"So you're family lives near here?" Vahari looks up in interest. I never told her or anyone else about my family besides Kat, because to me, the rest didn't matter because I was never going to see them again.

"Yes. I'm praying that Kat won't be on assignment and will be there," I mention as I pull my knife into the slot in my armor. I even pull the quiver on and grab the bow; I can't use it, but it'll help me look less like a mage.

"Just Kat?" Vahari pick up on my words.

"Just Kat."

"But you can see your family, Belle," Vahari insists and I smile slightly at how she's trying to make me happy. "You don't have to stay with us, I'm sure your family would love to take you back and keep you safe."

"Vahari... it's not that simple," I mention as we start walking to the front of the cave, passing all the magi, the children staring up at me like I'm a knight in shining armor.

"Why not?" Vahari demands as we stop by where the Templars have set up.

"Not now. Besides I'm not leaving everyone behind," I mention as Will comes up.

"We've made it look like it's just us and unless anyone walks up to where that entrance to the back is, they won't realize you guys are here," Will tells me as he takes in my appearance. "Going somewhere?"

"My family estate is less than a league away, I'm hoping Kat will be there," I respond as I start heading for the mouth of the cave.

"Do you think they'd be willing to give us food? Hunting meat for about 35 people besides ourselves won't be easy," Will asks and I just shrug. If Kat's there, yes. If not...

"I don't know," I say instead, glancing around the forest, looking for anything that might jog my memory of how to get back. "I don't know how long I'll be. Could be a few hours, could be less."

"Be safe," Vahari pulls me into a hug and then Will quickly does the same.

"You know me, I always am," I say softly and Vahari just raises her eyebrows.

"As if," Will mutters and I stare at him in shock.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask and he just crosses his arms, so I quickly reply.

"Don't answer that."

I turn around before anyone can say anything else and turn right. We came upon the cave from the left so... I have no idea where to go. I really should've paid better attention when Leliana taught me all those different ways to find out which way was North and all that stuff. I remember that my family estate was northwest of the circle, Ostwick itself was slightly west of that.

To be honest, I don't know how we found this cave. I mean, I had been thinking that it'd be nice to get help from Kat and stuff and then I saw the lake. Maybe if I find the lake again, I can try to follow the way we went to get back to our estate.

After a few hours of marking the trees in the direction I go, I finally find the lake and sat down underneath the tree. Think, Izzy, think! We... had to go around the lake and through the trees on the opposite side. I draw a line towards where I entered the large clearing before heading off through the woods.

Luckily, the lake wasn't far from the house and I could actually see the estate. I stop and stare at it for a moment, not because I missed it and was glad to be 'home,' but more because I can't believe I actually found it. Yes, it took a few hours and Kat or Elissa would've been able to do it in probably less than an hour, but still.

After a few minutes, I decide to get it over with and I walk up and knock the door. And much to my happiness, a familiar face opens up the door.

"Isabelle?" Carolyn asks in shock. She was one of the house servants who worked here before I was taken away.

"Hi Carolyn," I say softly, unsure what to say. Luckily, Carolyn seems to get my hesitation and pulls me inside.

"You're alright!" Carolyn pulls me into a hug and I'm slightly reminded of the good times I had before my mother ruined it for me.

"Carolyn! Who is it?" I hear my mother, Yolanda, bark out. Speak of the devil.

"I..." Carolyn looks at me with fear in her eyes, but my mother can hear the hesitation and is over instantly.

"Isabelle," my mother says curtly as she looks me up and down.

"Hello, mother," I try my best to be respectful, but even a child could hear the restrain in my voice.

"What are you doing here? I figured you'd be with the rebel magi, getting ready to blow up another Chantry," I hear and any chance of me being cordial goes down the drain. "Maybe murder Mother Dorothy."

"I'm protecting a group of starving children who just want to have a safe place to sleep and a full stomach, we are no part of what been going on in Kirkwall," I spit out and my mother goes to say something but gets cut off by a young girl.

"Mommy!" I hear the little girl long before she makes it to the courtyard. A small girl, maybe 7 to 8 years old with vibrant red hair comes bounding into the courtyard. "Look what I made!"

The little girl looks up with shining eyes at our mother, holding out the small little pendant that she strung together from flowers and grass. The little girl takes notice of me less than two seconds later.

"Who's that, Mommy?" the little girl gives me a big smile before looking up at her mother, who looks extremely unpleased that the little girl, my sister, took notice of me.

"No one, honey, just someone to tell me of urgent news," mother gives her daughter a tight smile before turning her gaze back on me, the little girl already running off. "I think it's best that you leave."

"Where's Kat?" I ask, not moving an inch as she motions me towards the door.

"Out," mother states and I glance around. With everything going on, she'd have heard it and tried to find me. She must be out on assignment. I'll find nothing here.

"Don't worry, you'll probably never see me again," I say strongly before walking towards the door. Carolyn standing off to the side, remorse and sadness in her eyes. As I step out the door, I turn around to say goodbye to Carolyn, only to see her closing the door. But before I can process it, I see a big brown sack just outside the other door that leads into the kitchens. I go and take a peek inside to see it full of every type of fruit grown in these areas.

"Thank you."

I was able to make my way back to the cave quicker, even though now I carrying a heavy bag full of food. The rest of the staff probably had to empty out most of the pantry for all this. I'm just glad the trip wasn't a complete waste, it almost was since Kat wasn't there.

Who knows where she could be: Orlais, Antiva, Ferelden, Rivain, or maybe the worst, all the way out in the Anderfels. Chances are, she's in a place that she can't get any communication or she's in some deep cover. If she had heard that the Circle was under lockdown, which was months ago, she would've come. But I don't know when she'll find out and I can't risk waiting here until she finds out. Especially since mother might do something drastic and try alerting the Templars that we're in the area, which I wouldn't put past her.

"Isabelle!" I hear my name being shouted as I make it close to the entrance of the cave. One of Will's friends, Ser Bryan, is patrolling the immediate area. "I see your family saw the need to help us."

"Not quite. Thank you," I tell him as he picks up the bag and throws it over his shoulder easily. "Either way, we shouldn't stay long. We need to put some distance between ourselves and Ostwick. The sooner the better."

"You think they'll be actually looking for us?"

"There's no reason to suggest they won't be. For the past few months they've beaten the magi into submission, now that we're free I doubt they're just gonna sit on their hands."

"Who's sitting on their hands? Your family?" Will approaches me.

"You could say that. But Bryan and I were talking about Templars."

"I know you think we need to keep moving..."

"We do."

"... but we have too many children and they can't move fast."

"I'm not suggesting that we stick to the roads our entire life. But for right now, with the Templars actively searching for anyone who could even possibly be a mage, we can't stay here."

"Where can we go that will be safe? And with so many kids, it's even more dangerous to be out on the roads."

"I know of a place. My sister told me of it briefly after the Blight," I mention and Will just rubs his forehead.

"Meaning it's in Ferelden," Will groans as he turns around and starts to pace.

"It's in the Brecilian Forest, we came across it in our travels and couldn't make it in because it was too well defended. I know the correct path in now. And that's even if people are able to find the correct area, we came across it on accident last time."

"It's a long journey, Iz. That's assuming we can find passage across the Waking Sea," Will shakes his head as he looks at me.

"I wouldn't suggest making the journey if I thought we had any other choice," I tell him and he just shakes his head. After a few minutes, he just glances up at me.

"When do we leave?"


	6. Prequel: Isabelle Chapter 3

**A/N: So this is the last chapter of the Prequel to the story! I'm going to start working on the main story pretty soon! Thanks for reading and please R &R! **

I grip the jacket around me tighter as I make my way across the dock, trying to see the different ships through the rain that's coming down. I don't know exactly what ship I was looking for, but the name jumped out at me when I saw it.

The Siren's Call

I make my way up to the edge and get the attention of someone on the deck.

"I'm here to speak to your captain, Isabela!" I shout over the howling wind.

"It's Admiral now," I hear the woman call out and I come face to face to Isabela. Her outfit looks mostly the same except for this large hat she's wearing, and I don't think it's because of the weather. She gestures me to follow her beneath the decks. "So, what can I do for you?"

"I don't know if you remember, but we met briefly in Denerim during the Blight in a brothel called the Pearl..." I mention and she looks thoughtful.

"I remember. My question is, what's the..." Isabela goes to ask before she answers her own question. "You're the mage."

I nod my head and she just stands up.

"What makes you think I'll do anything for you?"

"You're a friend of Zevran. Meaning you probably know my older sister, Katherine Trevelyan."

"Trevelyan?"

"Yes. I am unable to find her but I was hoping you could make contact with her."

"I wish, sweetie, but I've been unable to make contact with anyone inside the Crows let alone Zev or Kitty Kat."

"If you do manage to make contact, could you tell her to think of our talk after the Blight?"

"Sure, but it'll be hard. For some reason the Crows have been awfully quiet for the last few months."

"Thank you," I tell Isabela as I stand up and she leads me to the door that'll take me up to the deck.

"Where will you go?" Isabela asks me and I hesitate, but if she calls my sister 'Kitty Kat,' I can probably trust her.

"The plan is to get us over to Ferelden, to a safe house that my sister has," I mention as the boat sways heavily. "That's why we're this far south to begin with, but when I heard you were in port, I was hoping that you had heard from her."

"How you getting across the Sea?"

"That's... still to be determined..." I mention and Isabela looks like she's having an internal debate with herself.

"I may not be able to contact your sister but I can get you across the water. It's the least I can do, especially considering how much I owe your sister. How many of you are there?"

"About 40. Most of them under the age of 10 though," I mention and she peaks outside, the storm in no chance of letting up.

"How soon can you get them here? I can get us underway in this weather and no one else will, if you have any Templars on your tail, we can definitely lose them now."

"We're only a league out, I can have us here in maybe an hour."

* * *

"Hey, guys..." I open up the door to the lowest deck, where our the sleeping quarters are. The few Templars we have are all men, so they and they boys have a curtain that pulls across the room. Isabela gave me an actual room that I share with Vahari most of the time, but we switch out some of the older magi. "I've got a surprise for you..."

"I'm not feeling well," Elaina wraps her arms around my waist.

"Well, this might cheer you up. We spotted land," I mention and everyone's face lights up. It's been a long trip, even with how accommodating Isabela has been. "Let's all go get some fresh air."

All of the younger kids jump up and immediately start heading for the stairs. Vahari, the other magi and Templars aren't far behind them.

"So what's next?" Will asks me as we slowly make our way up.

"Well, since we're such a large group Isabella can't drop us off at port, especially in the middle of the day," I mention as we both breath in the fresh air, while not being restricted to our quarters I still kept us mostly still, not wanting to take advantage of Isabela's hospitality by getting in her way. "She's dropping us somewhere in the Storm Coast just west of Highever."

"Highever? Shouldn't we be avoiding someplace like that?"

"I'd say yes but after a journey like this, we need supplies and rest. I know Fergus, he'll help."

"But how are you going to make it all the way to the estate without being recognized? Your hair is slightly unique," Will mentions. I glance down at the strand of hair that's fallen out of my bun and is laying on my shoulder. The silvery white is slightly different, I'll give him that.

"I'll figure something out. But unless you have another idea, this is still our best bet," I say as we make it behind the huddled children, all looking at dry land with longing in their eyes.

"I'm sure you landlubbers will be glad to make it off this ship," Isabela comes up behind us, a smirk on her face at the sight of the huddled children holding onto each other for stability.

"Thank you, Isabela," I head her way as I pull out the money I managed to scavenge together, mostly off of bandits that tried robbing us. "Here."

"Please, what would your sister say if I took what little money you had?"

"Then it'll be the one thing she doesn't know. It's nowhere near what we would've had to pay to get out here and you didn't cut down our rations," I mention and she doesn't take the bag. "Look, if you don't take it I'm gonna toss it over the side of the boat..."

"You certainly know how to barter, Isabelle Trevelyan," Isabela mutters as she opens up the bag and starts counting coins.

"Admiral, how will we be sending them ashore?" Casavir, Isabela's first mate, walks up to the both of us.

"I'm awfully fond of making them walk the plank," Isabela grins and I just roll my eyes. It's no wonder she's friends with my sister. Though I have learned a lot about 'Kitty Kat' that I didn't know before. "Casa, get some lifeboats ready, we'll send them ashore from here."

"Thank you, Isabela. I'll get everyone ready."

It took a few hours to get the Siren's Call anchored, the kids to get their few belongings picked up, and then usher everyone ashore. From there finding a small piece of secluded woods not far from town wasn't too hard. It was right by a river, so while the kids were having some fun, I found some mud and had Vahari rub it into my hair before we washed the clumps out of it. It may not be the best thing ever but at least my hair now looks like a dirty blonde and not glow in the dark.

After a trip to Highever, not much was accomplished. I had to use Kat's name in order to get in and even after I told Fergus who I was, there wasn't much he could do. He gave us some supplies and the best route to rest the Brecilian Forest, but the most important thing I retrieved, was information.

Elissa has vanished without a trace.

* * *

"Now, tell me what happened," I ask Will as he carefully sets Elaina down on the bed. I take a look at her leg and see that its broken, just like the break that Kat had, back when we first discovered I had my powers. I ice the leg over by the break, this time much more contained then the first time I did this; it's been a long time since then…

"She and some of the other kids were playing over by the ruins," Will mentions and I sigh.

"How many times…" I rub my forehead, summoning up some power and mending the bone as best I can, but it wasn't a clean break. "Can you hand me a healing potion?"

"We're out," I hear a few seconds later.

"Dammit," I mutter as I stand up and head over to my work station to make some. "I'm out of elfroot, too!"

"Shall I have Bryan go collect some?" Will asks as I stand up.

"No," I sigh as I grab my jacket and my staff. "I'll go."

"But what about Elaina?"

"The leg has been healed, the potions will simply speed up her healing and make her more comfortable," I shake my head as I leave the small room that has become my office and out into the small main room that has bunks along the edges for the Templars.

"You're heading out?" Bryan asks as Will and I walk by the table they have set up for cards.

"It's nearing nightfall," James mentions.

"I need more ingredients for potions," I tell the pair as I grab the bow and quiver of arrows by the door. "I might run over to the Elves and trade some of our deep mushrooms for some spices. With the meat collected in the morning we could make a stew for dinner."

"So I should get up early to catch something?" James asks me and I just nod.

"I should be back before daybreak," I tell the boys before I head out into our little compound, popping back inside after remembering something. "Oh! And let Kiera know she's leading the children in the Chant of Light in the morning. And…"

"We'll get everything done," Will assures me.

"Thanks," I nod at him before walking outside into the chilly night.

We've expanded a lot since we've arrived here but it's not like we're extremely noticeable. There was originally only one cabin, the one that the Templars and male magi live in and where my 'infirmary' is located. We built two more cabins, one small one for the older magi like myself and Vahari. Then there's the larger cabin where all of the children live. We kept their layout very similar to what is was like in the Circle, in order to make the transition a little easier for them.

I pass by Daniel and Jonas, two young magi who are practicing their skills by stacking rocks up into a great tower. I kneel beside them and give them a few tips about not focusing so much on seeing the rocks move, but feeling them. After that they started doing much better and I set back out on my journey.

As a cool breeze blows through the trees, I slightly shiver, and I'm reminded of the time I spent here. Alistair is obviously the king and Elissa is the queen, but she's missing. Wynne died a few years back, Zevran was last spotted near Kirkwall a year or so before that mage blew up the Chantry, and Morrigan… only Andraste herself could know where she went. Sten went back to his homeland and I haven't heard from him since, probably for the best as we didn't always get along. Leliana and I have been able to keep in touch at times since she started working for Divine Justinia. And I haven't heard from Oghren since the Blight, I haven't the slightest idea of where he went.

I find several different herbs on my way to the elven tribe: elfroot, deathroot, spindleweed. But the best find, came when I found royal elfroot. The elves love getting their hands on it and I should be able to get some more supplies with it.

As I make it to the camp, I find that the Dalish have already spotted my approach. Gheyna was sent out to show me in through all of the new traps that they've set up for protection. With all of Thedas in fear of magi, distrust of elves have increased as well, as they are accused of harboring magi.

"Mithra," I greet the scout as I head up to Varathorn to trade, while she was sharpening her blade.

"Isabelle," Mithra nods at me in response. "I trust that Feyras and Sarith is doing well?"

Feyras and Sarith are two young elves who started showing signs of magic. Lanaya took over as the Keeper and had already taken a First, so the two boys were in danger of being forced to leave the clan. With the war going on, the Dalish were hesitant to just send them off to the nearest town to be found by the templars, but when I showed up, a third option was presented. I wanted to become trading partners, and they needed someone to train their magi.

With the templars in our group, it was a perfect option. The two boys could learn and harness their abilities with safeguards in place. They wouldn't be confined to a tower and they were still able to visit their families. I honestly think the conditions helped them learn control much faster.

"They are, Feyras already proven very capable of controlling arcane magic despite little training and Sarith is a natural with potions and healing," I mention to her as I trade the deep mushrooms for spices and the royal elfroot for lyrium dust; as a large group of magi and templars, there is a large demand for lyrium. Since the templars need a dose every day, the magi do our best to minimize our usage. "They wish to visit soon, but given how late this trip was, I decided I could just bring them by next time."

"Perhaps they will be able to rejoin us soon, with Feyras gone, I'm without an apprentice," Varathorn grumbles.

"It's up to Lanaya," I mention as I start placing the new ingredients in my pack. "There's always more training, but I believe they are past the point where they are no longer a danger to themselves or to the rest of the clan."

Soon after, I said goodbye and start beginning the journey back. Life hasn't been easy, but it's better than the alternative. Besides, we've been able to live in peace and teach the kids. I'm sure there are many magi out there who are constantly on the run and more worried about finding food then trading extra herbs to make a nice dinner.

And despite how horrible everything is, I can't help but partially enjoy some of the freedoms of being outside of the Circle. You would never see the children this carefree and happy while inside the Circle. And we are safe, not everyone is, but we are, and that's all I can ask for.


End file.
